epicvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
I Like Guys With Mental Health Issues
I Like Guys With Mental Health Issues is the fourth episode of Epicvivor Gabon. Transcript 20:44 Come on in, guys! 20:44 <+RitaTavares> Hey guys! 20:44 <+RitaTavares> *looks around* 20:44 <+RitaTavares> Wait.... 20:44 <+RitaTavares> Where's Boo? 20:44 <+LividLaci> Boo... commited suicide. 20:44 <+RitaTavares> .... 20:44 <+RitaTavares> You fuckers. 20:44 <+RitaTavares> *sighs* 20:44 <+RitaTavares> Sebastian. 20:44 <+RitaTavares> Draven. 20:44 <+RitaTavares> You two are going DOWN. 20:44 Now bringing in the new Kota tribe, Boo voted out at the last tribal council. 20:44 <+TerribleTori> We.... we were gonna grow old together 20:44 <+TerribleTori> and build all the pillow forts we could 20:44 <+TerribleTori> then he just. 20:44 <+TerribleTori> but 20:44 <+TerribleTori> was he really so unhappy? 20:44 <+TerribleTori> :'( 20:44 <+LividLaci> We should build a pillow fort in Boo's honor. 20:44 *flicks Nate with his horsey tail* (o ) u (o ).. 20:44 <+nate> HEY 20:44 <+nate> HEY FUCK YOU 20:45 *licks Nate's bulge* (O ) u (O ) 20:45 <+nate> OOH! @Lil Sebastian 20:45 <+nate> Never been touched there........ 20:45 *nudges Nate's doughy butt* (o ) O (o ) 20:44 Alright 20:44 I have an announcement. 20:45 Drop your buffsf/ 20:45 You are merged! 20:45 <+LividLaci> What's that mean again? 20:45 * TerribleTori fights back her emotions 20:45 <+LividLaci> (CONF): Tori is a hot mess. She needs a tumblr so she can hide her real life feelings like me. 20:45 <+LividLaci> (CONF): It works. 20:45 <+LividLaci> (CONF): C: 20:45 <+TerribleTori> (CONF): I'm getting a tumblr. Lacer is such a great friend. <3 20:45 <+BitchyBernice> Whoo! 20:45 <+_7draven1_> yas @me making merge 0:46] <+_7draven1_> but making merge without avery <<< 20:46 <+_7draven1_> i want to eat him UP 20:46 <+LividLaci> Avery wasn't in the game to begin with. 20:45 Befoer our challenge, think of a merged tribe name 20:46 Actually, just kidding. 20:46 Your challenge 20:46 IS to make a merged tribe name. 20:46 PM it to me. 20:46 The best one wins 20:46 <+RitaTavares> Oh no. 20:46 <+RitaTavares> You all made Boo kill himself. 20:46 <+RitaTavares> Ugh. 20:46 <+RitaTavares> I try not to get worked up, but... 20:46 <+RitaTavares> What the FUCK? 20:46 <+LividLaci> I did NOT cause this. 20:46 <+RitaTavares> You KILLED a person. 20:46 <+LividLaci> Boo was depressed, but it was cute... 20:46 <+LividLaci> kinda 20:46 <+RitaTavares> Disgusting. 20:46 <+LividLaci> c: 20:46 <+RitaTavares> He's dead. 20:46 <+LividLaci> Don't blame me for Boo's death. 20:46 <+LividLaci> It was probably Nate. 20:46 <+RitaTavares> *sighs* 20:46 <+BitchyBernice> Boo was cute.. 20:46 <+BitchyBernice> I mean, I like guys with mental health issues 20:47 <+BitchyBernice> It makes me feel like I have something in common with them. 20:47 <+LividLaci> BERNICE, REBLOGGING THAT SO HARD. 20:47 <+LividLaci> c: 20:46 <+TerribleTori> 20:35 MISTER BOO 20:35 I'LL 20:35 MAKE A MAN 20:35 i am a man 20:35 OUT OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 20:35 ♥ 20:36 * BooRadley smiles weakly 20:46 <+TerribleTori> We... 20:46 <+TerribleTori> we had something 20:47 <+TerribleTori> i propose the name SmilesWeakly 0:47] <+TerribleTori> in honor of my Boo 20:47 <+TerribleTori> :( 20:47 <+nate> HEY 20:47 <+nate> FUCK YOU BITCH 20:47 <+nate> FUCK YOU 20:47 <+nate> @Laci 20:47 <+LividLaci> stfu @Nate 20:47 <+nate> IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR FEMINIST BITCH ASS 20:47 <+nate> YOU KILLED HIM 20:47 <+nate> BECAUSE HE WAS A MAN 20:47 <+nate> #YESALLMEN 20:47 <+nate> #YESALLMEN 20:47 <+BitchyBernice> .. 20:47 <+BitchyBernice> #YesAllMen? 20:47 <+nate> #YESALLMEN 20:47 <+BitchyBernice> #YesAllWomen 20:47 <+nate> FUCK THAT 20:47 <+BitchyBernice> I will get HELLA pissed if my feminism is brought into question anymore.. 20:47 <+nate> THIS IS WHY I HATE FEMINISM 20:48 <+nate> feminism 20:48 <+nate> HAH 20:48 <+LividLaci> Nate, STOP. 20:48 <+_7ard1_> okay!!! 20:48 <+_7ard1_> back to sleeping beauty!!! 20:48 <+_7ard1_> zzzzZZzz @this rp 20:48 <+_7ard1_> oops 20:48 <+_7ard1_> but can you just 20:49 <+_7ard1_> ADMIRE sleeping beauty 20:49 <+_7ard1_> for spamming zZZzz and making ftc??? 20:49 <+_7ard1_> sleeping beauty robbed 20:49 <+_7ard1_> zzzzZzzz 20:49 <+nate> JOHN MCCAIN ROBBED 20:49 <+nate> OF PRESIDENCY 20:49 *tries to make out with Nate* (o ) u ( O) 20:49 <+nate> HEY 20:49 <+nate> I AM STRAIGHT 20:49 <+BitchyBernice> *I'm not 20:49 <+nate> HEY 20:49 <+nate> ..................GAY 20:49 <+nate> @Bernice 20:49 <+nate> HAHAHA 20:49 <+LividLaci> Nate, gay isn't an insult. 20:49 <+LividLaci> My god. 20:50 <+nate> yeah it is 20:50 <+nate> @Laci 20:50 <+nate> it is FUCKING HILARIOUS 20:50 <+BitchyBernice> Wow! Your sense of humor is so funny! 20:50 * BitchyBernice whispers 20:50 <+BitchyBernice> "fag" 20:50 <+nate> I am HILARIOUS 20:50 <+TerribleTori> Well I mean at least people like Gays @Nate 20:50 <+LividLaci> Bernice, don't sink to her level. 20:50 <+BitchyBernice> Um.. That word has two diffrent meanings @Laci 20:50 <+LividLaci> same thing. :c @Bernice 20:49 Who wants....;. 20:49 SODA!? 20:49 I have soda today. 20:50 <+_7ard1_> epic hurry up!!! 20:50 <+_7ard1_> wait no 20:50 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: epic HURRY 20:50 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: epic HURRY 20:50 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: epic HURRY 20:50 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: epic HURRY 20:50 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine 20:50 <+_7ard1_> slays me 20:50 <+_7ard1_> g.oddess <3 @cat 20:50 *whacks Nate gently with his giant miniature horse wiener* ( O ) u ( O ) 20:50 <+nate> wtf bro FUCK OFF 20:50 <+nate> @Sebastian 20:50 *nibbles gently on Nate's bulge* ( O ) U ( O ) 20:51 <+nate> oMMGMGIM%PIFM 20:52 <+BitchyBernice> Wow! Hilarious, Nate! 20:52 <+BitchyBernice> I wish I had your sense of humor! 20:53 <+BitchyBernice> (CONF): Nate is a Satan. He reminds me of the Satans at my school. EEw. 20:53 <+nate> I bet you do @Bernice 20:53 Alright. 20:53 The names are in 20:53 <+TerribleTori> I'm gonna be the main event 20:53 <+TerribleTori> like no king was before! 20:53 <+TerribleTori> I'm brushing up on looking down 20:53 <+TerribleTori> I'M WORKING ON MY ROAR! 20:53 * TerribleTori stands fiercely waiting for results 20:53 <+_7ard1_> my merge tribe name is ICONIC 20:53 <+_7ard1_> and it doesn't involve cat valentine or princess lolly =\ 20:53 <+_7ard1_> or avery...... 20:54 <+_7ard1_> CONF: i know epic is going to eliminate mine first because he hates me 20:54 <+_7ard1_> CONF: i am going to boycott epicvivor and get epic banned from life 20:54 <+_7ard1_> CONF: and i have SCREENSHOTS 20:55 <+_7ard1_> CONF: so gl @epic 20:53 I'll eliminate them one by one 20:54 for dtrama 20:54 8- Pizza 20:54 guess who it waas from 20:54 <+nate> ME 20:54 <+nate> :) 20:54 Aw! 20:54 * PizzaDeliveryBoy snaps. 20:54 <+LividLaci> That's cute. 20:54 * LividLaci giggles. 20:54 7- The MLG Pussy Destroyers 20:54 from nATE 20:54 <+nate> WTF ROBBED 20:54 <+nate> BITCH 20:54 <+nate> FUCK YOU 20:54 <+nate> MLG 4 LYFE 20:54 *laughs like a horse* (O ) u ( o) @Nate 20:54 * LividLaci rolls her eyes. 20:55 <+BitchyBernice> Oh man, there's this girl at my school 20:55 <+BitchyBernice> She looks like a horse 20:55 <+BitchyBernice> and a 25 year old. 20:55 <+LividLaci> That's mean. 20:55 <+BitchyBernice> Zeke called her horse 25. 20:55 <+LividLaci> But funny. 20:55 <+BitchyBernice> He was great at nicknaming. 20:55 <+BitchyBernice> But an asshole, too. 20:55 <+nate> Zeke sounds like he was too good for your HIPSTER BITCH ASS 20:55] <+nate> SELF FIVE 20:55 * nate high fives himself 20:55 <+_7ard1_> (catbug). 20:55 <+_7ard1_> moving him up on the broadway rankings 20:55 <+_7ard1_> because he is JE 20:55 <+_7ard1_> and he is ICONIC 20:55 <+_7ard1_> you know what else is iconic 20:55 <+_7ard1_> tv stars 20:55 <+_7ard1_> you should play @all 20:55 <+_7ard1_> #TVStarsCandylandKingdom 20:55 6- SmilesWeakly 20:56 by Tori 20:56 <+TerribleTori> ... 20:56 <+TerribleTori> But 20:56 <+TerribleTori> it was Boo's thing 20:56 <+TerribleTori> :( 20:56 * TerribleTori shakes head 20:56 <+TerribleTori> i needa snap myself outta it! 20:56 <+TerribleTori> I'm... 20:56 <+TerribleTori> I'm TORI 20:56 <+TerribleTori> :D 20:56 * LividLaci hugs Tori. 20:56 <+LividLaci> It's okay. 20:56 5- Catbug 20:56 by Dra 20:56 <+_7ard1_> i am hosting rn!!! 20:56 <+_7ard1_> o...... 20:56 <+_7ard1_> that was not (catbug) of you epic 20:56 <+_7ard1_> drown in my feces 20:56 <+LividLaci> Wow. 20:56 <+LividLaci> These names are really bad. 20:56 * LividLaci laughs. 20:56 4- Renobag 20:56 by Rita 20:56 3- *clipsclops* 20:56 by LIl Sebastian 20:56 <+LividLaci> Bernice, we're the final 2. 20:57 <+BitchyBernice> Whoa! 20:57 <+BitchyBernice> We are.. 20:57 <+BitchyBernice> Sweet. 20:57 It's down to 2. 20:57 The winner of immunity is...... 20:57 *eats Tori's hair like miniature horse spaghetti* 20:57 (o ) u ( o) 20:57 <+LividLaci> Am I going to win an actual immunity? 20:57 <+LividLaci> I'm lazy af 20:57 EpicProbst_ changed the topic of #Epicvivor to: resurrect-boo.tumblr.com: Bernice, Laci, Tori, PizzaDeliveryBoy, Nate, Rita, Lil Sebastian, Dra 20:57 LACI WINS IMMUNITY! 20:57 <+BitchyBernice> Robbed 20:57 <+LividLaci> Sorry, Bernice. 20:57 <+LividLaci> But this is cool. 20:58 <+LividLaci> Of course resurrection is stpid, because Boo wanted to die, but. 20:58 <+TerribleTori> YAY LACI <33333 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> EW 20:58 <+nate> @tumblr 20:57 <+_7ard1_> CONF: again epic seduced everyone with his tease 20:57 <+_7ard1_> CONF: i have to bring real sexy back!!! 20:57 <+_7ard1_> CONF: time for a dravery sex tape 20:58 <+_7ard1_> CONF: but what should the theme be hmmm... 20:58 <+_7ard1_> CONF: i'll ask 20:58 <+_7ard1_> guys 20:58 <+_7ard1_> SO 20:58 <+_7ard1_> i want to make a dravery porno 20:58 <+_7ard1_> what should the theme be??? 20:58 <+_7ard1_> i was thinking either candyland or.... 20:58 <+_7ard1_> something bdsm 20:58 <+_7ard1_> avery likes bdsm 20:59 <+_7ard1_> hmmm.... 20:59] <+_7ard1_> a. candyland 20:59 <+_7ard1_> b. sex dungeon bdsm mayhem yas 20:58 Laci, along with immunity 20:58 you get to send one person to exile 20:58 that person will not attend tribal council 20:58 they cannot vote, but they also cannot be voted out. 20:58 <+BitchyBernice> Hey, send me! @Laci 20:58 <+LividLaci> Oh god... 20:58 <+LividLaci> I have to decide? 20:58 <+LividLaci> But you can't vote... @Bernice 20:58 <+BitchyBernice> True.. 20:58 <+TerribleTori> Laci 20:58 * TerribleTori whispers 20:59 <+LividLaci> I'm going to send... 20:59 <+LividLaci> Ugh I'm sorry I don't want to be hated. 20:59 <+LividLaci> Can someone choose for me? 20:59 <+LividLaci> Actually no 20:59 <+LividLaci> I send Nate 20:59 <+LividLaci> he's a dick 20:59 <+nate> FUCK YOU BITCH. 20:59 <+_7ard1_> a or b guys?? 21:00 <+TerribleTori> Blame it on my roots, I'm pronbably wering boots! 21:00 <+TerribleTori> @Nate 20:59 * TerribleTori smirks 20:59 Nate. 20:59 Head to 20:59 #ExileIsland 20:59 As for the rest of you 20:59 Head back to camp. 20:59 <+_7ard1_> nvm i'll pick 21:00 <+_7ard1_> thanks for the help (catbug) @all 21:00 <+BitchyBernice> My anaconda will consider it. 21:00] <+BitchyBernice> FIRE IN THE.. TACO BELL! 21:00 <+LividLaci> I don't have a catch phrase. 21:00 <+LividLaci> :/ 21:00 *trots around weakly* 21:01 <+_7ard1_> CONF: i hate this cast 21:01 <+_7ard1_> CONF: we need cat valentine 21:01 Hi!!! 21:02 <+LividLaci> Uh oh, someone needs pizza! 21:02 <+LividLaci> It's me! 21:02 Coming, Laci! 21:02 * LividLaci giggles. 21:02 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: hurry up UGH @epic 21:02 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: hurry up UGH @epic 21:02 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: hurry up UGH @epic 21:02 <+_7ard1_> cat valentine: hurry up UGH @epic 21:02 <+_7ard1_> the goddess has spoken listen =\ 21:02 --tRIBAL coUNCIL-- 21:02 Send in votes 21:03 <+_7ard1_> the only person i'd send a vote into is avery 21:03 <+_7ard1_> bye........ @epic 21:03 Epic, can I vote pizza? 21:04 I don't like voting people out. 21:04 :/ 21:02 Tori, how does it feel to be merged? 21:03 *weak miniature horse cough* 21:04 *cries miniature horse tears* 21:05 ( o ) n ( o ) 21:05 <+LividLaci> Gonna take a tumblr selfie in front of the fire. 21:05 <+LividLaci> Someone help me look dramatic. 21:05 * LividLaci rips shirt. 21:06 * LividLaci messes up her hair. 21:06 * LividLaci takes a selfie. 21:06 * LividLaci puts black and white filter on. 21:06 <+BitchyBernice> I don't trust Laci doing anything with Tumblr 21:06 <+BitchyBernice> due to what she did last time.. 21:06 <+LividLaci> Oh... 21:06 <+LividLaci> That... 21:06 <+BitchyBernice> I can't believe that that's going viral. 21:06 <+LividLaci> I deleted it. 21:06 <+BitchyBernice> Thank god. 21:06 <+BitchyBernice> You fucking better have. 21:06 Alright. 21:06 The votes are in. 21:06 * TerribleTori sits nervously 21:06 If anyone has a hidden immunity idol. 21:06 And would like to play it 21:06 now would be the time to do so. 21:07 Epic!! 21:07 I do!!! 21:07 * PizzaDeliveryBoy stands up 21:07 * PizzaDeliveryBoy opens up pizza box. 21:07 no you don't sit down 21:07 * PizzaDeliveryBoy hands Epic a slice of pizza. 21:07 Does this work 21:07 o 21:07 Wow. 21:07 :( 21:07 * PizzaDeliveryBoy sits down. 21:07 (CONF): Who would deny pizza?? 21:07 <+LividLaci> Pizza, you're so cute. 21:07 <+RitaTavares> *stands up* 21:07 <+RitaTavares> Epic... 21:07 <+RitaTavares> Well... 21:07 <+RitaTavares> Epic, I've noticed something. Boo was innocent. He was a lost soul, and he confided with me that he was afraid of people. I realized, shockingly, that Sebastian is a horse. Not a person. He, like Boo, is innocent. Therefore, he won't be going home tonight. I won't stand for it. 21:07 <+RitaTavares> *plays the idol on Sebastian* 21:07 <+RitaTavares> Tori, Laci, and Bernice... 21:07 <+RitaTavares> They're bitches. 21:08 <+RitaTavares> And I don't like bitches. 21:07 <+TerribleTori> ... 21:07 <+TerribleTori> I KNEW IT 21:08 <+LividLaci> .... 21:08 <+TerribleTori> I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU 21:08 <+TerribleTori> TRAitor 21:08 <+TerribleTori> traitor 21:08 <+TerribleTori> a traitor 21:08 <+LividLaci> Tori was right! 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> ... 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> What>?! 21:08 <+RitaTavares> Get out of my face, tumblrites. 21:08 <+TerribleTori> YOU 21:08 <+TerribleTori> LITTLE 21:08 <+TerribleTori> LITTLE... 21:08 * TerribleTori FIGHTS BACK TEARS 21:08 <+TerribleTori> BITCH 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> What the... 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> What?! 21:08 <+TerribleTori> YOU LITTLE BITCH 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> What the FUCKITY FUCKING SHIT 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> WHAT THE FUCK 21:07 This IS a hidden immunity idol. 21:08 All votes for Sebastian will not count. 21:08 Fiirst vote.... 21:08 Lil Sebastian. 21:08 <+_7ard1_> me 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> FUCKING 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> HELL 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> WHAT 21:08 * LividLaci sobs 21:08 * LividLaci sobs hardly 21:08 <+LividLaci> I'M ALWAYS BETRAYED. 21:08 <+LividLaci> FUCK. 21:08 <+TerribleTori> YOU BETETR HOPE YOU VOTED ME OFF 21:08 Next votre.... 21:08 Sebastian. 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> FUCKING 21:08 <+BitchyBernice> HELL 21:08 <+TerribleTori> I'LL END YOU 21:08 * TerribleTori sobs 21:08 <+RitaTavares> *sighs* 21:08 <+RitaTavares> Get over it. 21:08 <+RitaTavares> It's a game, bitches. 21:08 * LividLaci cries. 21:08 That's two votes Lil Sebastian. 21:08 <+TerribleTori> I... 21:09 <+TerribleTori> RITA 21:09 <+TerribleTori> YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS 21:09 <+RitaTavares> I pay for a lot of stuff. I work hard. 21:09 Third vote.... 21:09 Lil Sebastian. 21:09 Fourth vote... 21:09 Sebastian. 21:09 That's four votes Sebastian, none of which count. 21:09 fIFTH VOTE... 21:09 Rita 21:09 <+RitaTavares> What. 21:09 That's 1 vote Rita. 21:09 <+TerribleTori> ... 21:09 * TerribleTori msiles 21:09 <+BitchyBernice> ... 21:09 <+BitchyBernice> Holy fuck.. 21:09 <+LividLaci> Oh my god. 21:09 <+LividLaci> ... 21:09 If the next vote is for Sebastian or Rita, Rita goes home. 21:09 <+TerribleTori> ...What the... 21:09 <+RitaTavares> ... Shit. 21:09 Sixth vote.... 21:09 Tori. 21:09 <+BitchyBernice> ... 21:09 * TerribleTori hesitates 21:09 <+TerribleTori> You BITCH 21:09 <+BitchyBernice> Shit.. 21:09 <+TerribleTori> No.. 21:09 <+_7ard1_> yas slay 21:09 <+LividLaci> Holy shit. 21:09 That's 1 vote Rita, 1 vote Tori.. 21:09 One vote left. 21:09 <+RitaTavares> *looks at Sebastian* 21:10 <+RitaTavares> I'm counting on you. 21:10 *clops happily* @Rita 21:10 <+LividLaci> I would blog about this, but it's too intense. 21:10 Fourth person voted out of Epicvivor Gabon and the first member of our jury.... 21:10 Tori. 21:10 You need to bring me your torch. 21:10 <+LividLaci> ... 21:10 * TerribleTori fights back tears 21:10 <+BitchyBernice> .. 21:10 <+TerribleTori> ..... 21:10 <+LividLaci> NO. 21:10 <+TerribleTori> I knew it 21:10 <+RitaTavares> *hugs Sebastian* Thank you so much! 21:10 * TerribleTori starts to cry 21:10 <+TerribleTori> No... 21:10 <+BitchyBernice> MY SPORKS ARE ~REALLY~ ON EDGE 21:10 <+TerribleTori> No 21:10 * LividLaci sobs. 21:10 <+TerribleTori> I WON'T go out like this 21:10 * LividLaci runs up and hugs Tori. 21:10 * TerribleTori gulps 21:10 <+nate> FUCK YOU TUMBLR 21:10 * BitchyBernice doesn't cry, since she has no emotions other than seething anger 21:10 <+TerribleTori> A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD 21:10 <+TerribleTori> A DAZZLING PLACE I'VE NEVER BEEN 21:10 <+TerribleTori> A WHOLE NEW WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD 21:10 <+TerribleTori> AND I NEVER THOUGHT 21:10 <+TerribleTori> I'D HAVE.... 21:11 * TerribleTori turns to Bernice and Laci 21:11 <+TerribleTori> ...friends 21:11 * TerribleTori hugs Bernice amd Laci 21:11 <+BitchyBernice> I don't need friends.. they disappoint me. 21:11 <+BitchyBernice> But I can make an exception. 21:11 <+BitchyBernice> Bye baeeee 21:11 <+BitchyBernice> :( 21:11 * PizzaDeliveryBoy hugs. 21:11 <+RitaTavares> Next time, don't think of me as just a stoner bitch. 21:11 <+RitaTavares> I'm a mastermind bitch. 21:11 <+RitaTavares> *flips hair* 21:13 Tori. 21:13 TThetribe has spoken. 21:13 *snuffs* 21:13 <+RitaTavares> Nah. 21:13 <+RitaTavares> The tribe didn't speak. 21:13 <+RitaTavares> I did. 21:11 <+LividLaci> Bye... 21:11 <+TerribleTori> I knew I couldn't trust her... 21:11 * TerribleTori walks off into the distance 21:13 Wow. 21:13 That was a tribal council. 21:13 And a game chjanging one at that 21:14 head back to camp